<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getaway With Me by bonito flakes (Tododorky)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459821">Getaway With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/bonito%20flakes'>bonito flakes (Tododorky)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach House, Body Worship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied history of kagehina, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, obligatory dorky atsumu, slow build for porn basically lol, we love a vers couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/bonito%20flakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you want to talk to me about, Miya-san?"</p><p>"I actually wanted to talk about you."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Or I guess I should ask it: are you seeing anyone, Shoyo-kun?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getaway With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Glad I caught you before your flight back home! Some luck I have, huh?" Atsumu gave an affectionate pat and squeezed Hinata’s shoulder just before they were served drinks. The pair sat at one of the closest open-air bars, open late enough on a weekday in Osaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll say! So," Hinata rubbed at his thighs and exhaled, a brief gust of fog grazed his cheek. Acclimating back to the cold would take some time, but he couldn’t help but smile at the thought. "What did you want to talk about? The other members on the Jackals?" Hinata seemed to shrink bashfully before he continued, “Y-you didn’t happen to see me at the tryouts, did you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no, don’t you worry. I actually wanted to talk about you." Atsumu said and took a sip of his heated plum liqueur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or I guess I should just ask it: are you seeing anyone, Shoyo-kun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata felt time had stopped around them once the question fully registered to him. His ears now grew sensitive to the cold, burning from the rush of blood that went to his face, and his throat tightened the more he tried to form words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miya-san, I..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata's hesitance was brought by the setter's steady hand beckoning him to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you hardly know me, but I'd like to take the opportunity to get to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Atsumu leaned closer, his voice dropping into something soft and sweet, cooing affectionately at the spiker. "Call me Tsumu, Shoyo-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entranced by Atsumu's gaze, whatever unease seemed to melt away with the scent of the sweet, tangy alcohol that lingered on his lips, the warmth of his eyes, and it wasn't long at all before Hinata was confronted with a devastating truth — this man was gorgeous. The spiker felt himself being drawn in, physically leaning to close the distance until one of his own feet resting on the rungs of his bar stool slipped, catching himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsumu-san, I'm," Hinata looked away as he sat upright, clearing his throat and readjusted himself in a flustered motion. Atsumu of course saw this, but wanted to hear what the other man had to say. "I'm not really good at this, I'm sorry to admit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu's smile fell into a stern expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it Tobio-kun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not in the picture anymore, no." A part of him felt guilty for saying it in such a nonchalant way, but Hinata had come to terms with it years back. He couldn't speak for Kageyama, but as for himself, he hardly felt uncomfortable seeing his ex at Karasuno reunions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he's still on your mind." Atsumu affirmed, receiving a shocked huff in response. "But that's alright with me, Shoyo! Things like that — what you two both had — don't just fizz away I'm sure. But I felt the need to let you know I'm interested."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was helpless in fighting the urge to smile, so he tilted his head slightly to face the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really appreciate that. Thank you for letting me know, Tsumu-san." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"So...that's it?" Osamu asked, only half interested if he was being honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it. Took him to the airport after that." Atsumu groaned into his folded arms as his legs swung in frustration. "I can't believe I used one of my best moves on him and he still wavered on that stiff stick-in-the-mud creep!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu crooked a brow in contemplation, tuning out his brother's tantrum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think all hope is lost for you, but I know I wouldn't have looked back if I was him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you helping?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, he didn't have to give you his phone number, did he? You think that's a pity move?" Osamu prodded a finger on the crown of his brother's head. "You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> investment, idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu's eyes grew wide at this revelation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm his investment..." Atsumu lunged over the counter between himself and his brother to send a hand rifling through his hair, giving Osamu's temple a kiss before being roughly shoved off and sending himself running out the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The setter unlocked his car and slid into the driver's seat while his hands dug in his jacket pocket for his phone. The few messages between them were frequent, had some mild flirting here and there, but the recent affirmation gave Atsumu courage to keep pushing. Not for himself, but for Hinata. His thumb hesitated over the call button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiped the visor down, squinting into the mirror and gently tousling his hair this way and that. Once satisfied, he bared his teeth and angled his jaw to make sure there wasn't any food caught in his pearly whites. All the while of preening himself, however, he couldn't help but feel he was hearing a familiar, distant voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"--lo? Hello, Atsumu-san?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation in the setter's gut twisted into knots at what he knew Hinata had seen after accidentally starting their FaceTime earlier than he anticipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Shoyo-kun! Is this a bad time?" Atsumu quickly picked up the phone and gave his best please-never-speak-of-this smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like I should be asking you that!" Hinata's laughter through his phone thrilled him, and made up for the painful throb of embarrassment Atsumu felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I just wanted to...y'know...talk! How was your day, tell me a story!" The setter leaned into his seat in an exaggerated show of getting relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I can't say anything exciting happened! Natsu's asleep though, you just missed her and she's been asking about you." Hinata smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu clicked his tongue and rubbed at the back of his head with his free hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a shame…but I feel it's only fair that — as her brother — you should be the one to tell her I've only got plans for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something sparked in Hinata's eyes hearing this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oho? What would those plans be?" The spiker held his phone teasingly closer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dunno I'm way nervous about this bc I've never written for this fandom before but I have atsuhina brainrot rn!!!! Like real bad and I gotta get them out of my system!!!!</p><p>Also please let me know how I'm doing, spare a comment or two and I'll make the spice...spicey when it happens (σˋ▽ˊ)σ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>